


Lighten Up, Sammy

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Team Free Will, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Dean Winchester, Ticklish Sam, Ticklish Sam Winchester, cheer up fic, feel good, tickle fight, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out that Sam is still as ticklish as he was as a kid, but unfortunately (fortunately?) for Dean, he is too. Poor Cas has no idea what he is walking in on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighten Up, Sammy

Sam sat typing away at his laptop, searching for more clues to the case that he and his brother were working. He jumped when he heard a loud and familiar voice close to his ear, “Hey Sammy, find anything else yet?” Sam hadn’t heard his brother enter the motel room. There was a bit of alcohol on Dean’s breath.

"Well I’ve been researching the town’s history for hours. Where have you been?" His voice was dripping with annoyance.

"Well I was checking out the town..and investigating.."

"The bar."

"Not the whole time." Dean rolled his eyes, "what’s with you? Lighten up Sammy." He gave his younger brother a jab in the side, at which Sam jumped and shied away.

"Hey!" He yelled, instinctively gripping the assailant hand with one of his own. 

Dean only raised an eyebrow at first, but then a smirk formed on his face. “So Sammy’s still ticklish huh?”

"What? No I’m not." Sam attempted to infuse his voice with sincerity, but his brother could tell he was a bit nervous.

"Could’ve fooled me." Dean grinned, moving a hand experimentally to Sam’s side.

"Dean- stop that-" Sam argued sharply.

"Why? If you’re not ticklish it shouldn’t bother you." Dean replied smugly.

"It’s. Annoying." Sam growled, accentuating each word; he put his hands down in an attempt to stop his brother’s mischievous fingers.

Dean managed to avoid being caught by his younger brother’s massive hands, and right on cue one of his fingers connected with a sensitive area right under Sam’s ribs.

Sam let out an uncharacteristic yelp.

Dean grinned knowingly, which sent an anxious chill down Sam’s spine. He barely had a moment to think before Dean had tackled him to the ground, prodding at his sides and ribs.

"D-Dean cut it out! Ah- Stop!" Sam grunted between shallow breaths, fighting to maintain his composure.

"You really should laugh more Sammy- Lighten up!" Dean chuckled.

The younger Winchester finally broke when Dean worked a hand under his arm, wiggling his fingers and grinning with satisfaction when Sam finally let out a surprised laugh.

Dean momentarily faltered in his onslaught, caught up in laughing on his own at the loud laughter pouring from his brother’s mouth. Sam took this small window of opportunity and jerked upward, flinging his older yet smaller brother down beneath him and pinning his hands.

"Enough." Sam threatened, still catching his breath. Dean just stared up at him, a victorious smile lifting the edges of his mouth. 

"I can’t believe you’re still so ticklish." Dean chuckled, "This is sure gonna make things interesting."

"Shut up Dean, you’re not doing that ever again."

Dean opened his mouth to protest, only to be interrupted by a gasp of his own as Sam ran his fingers over his stomach.

"Sa-wait! Ahaha Sammy don’t!" Dean protested as Sam used a free hand to tickle all over Dean’s stomach and sides, keeping the older Winchester’s arms pinned up with his other hand.

"Don’t think I forgot about you.." Sam felt a grin form on his face as he saw his older brother squirm beneath him.

"Ahaha S-Sammy stop it I’m nahahahot some chick come ahahon!" Dean failed to keep himself from laughing as Sam ran his fingers all over his upper body.

Dean wriggled to the side until he gained enough leverage to flip himself up and move away from Sam’s attack. He couldn’t catch his breath and was scrambling for footing to get himself up. 

Dean had barely managed to stand before Sam threw out an arm swiftly and successfully tripped him, sending the older Winchester crashing back to the ground.

Sam grinned viciously and quickly situated himself across the backs of Dean’s legs, facing his brother’s feet. Dean was too surprised from his fall to react before he was face down with Sam on top of him.

Dean’s eyes widened as he felt his little (a term used very lightly here) brother untying his shoes. “W-wait Sammy-” Dean felt his pulse begin racing.

"You asked for it Dean." Sam replied, voice dripping with devious delight. It was not often he saw his brother laughing. He then added, "And don’t call me ‘Sammy’."

Sam pulled off his brother’s shoes slowly, making him grow nervous in anticipation. When they were off the socks soon followed, and Sam didn’t hesitate to begin sliding his fingers up and down Dean’s soles.

Dean bucked and began laughing almost instantly. “S-Sam nahahahahano Sahahahahammy! Stahahahop it! Stahahop! Nahahahahahoo! No! Sahahahahahaham!! Don’t! Ahaha I’ll kick your ahahahass! dammit Sahahaham!”

Dean threw his fists aimlessly against the carpeting beneath him as his brother dragged his fingers over his heels and arches, pausing to tickle the spaces beneath his toes.

Dean hadn’t laughed this hard in years. He couldn’t think or catch his breath and all he could focus on was the sensation of fingers running over his feet. Nothing else seemed to exist in the world, at least until he heard a far too familiar gruff voice from the doorway.

"um.. What… Are you doing to Dean..?" Came a slow and confused inquiry from the puzzled angel who’d appeared to check in on the Winchesters.

"Oh.. Uh.. Hey Castiel." Sam greeted him, a bit embarrassed. 

"N-Nice timing there Cas." Dean smiled between pants. Sam had halted his attack on Dean’s soles when he noticed the angel.

Sam moved off of his brother and let him up. Dean tried to compose himself, though he couldn’t help but feel a bit embarrassed that Cas had seen him that way, even if only for a few moments.

The angel’s eyebrow were knit together in confusion. He obviously had no idea what he’d just walked in on. “What.. Were you doing?” He questioned, tilting his head contemplatively to the side.

Dean for a moment turned a light shade of pink as Sam replied with a chuckle, “Just tickling Dean over here.”

If possible, Cas looked even more confused than before.

Dean looked over to his brother; they exchanged a devious and knowing glance.

Before Cas could ask anything further, the brothers had tackled him to the ground, trying to successfully pin him down. Sam got behind his head and pulled his arms up, pinning them up with his legs, while Dean straddled his waist.

"L-Let me up! What do you think you’re you doing?" Cas struggled against them, unwary at being pinned down by the humans.

Dean grinned down at him, “Just testing a theory.”

Sam bore a devious expression to match his brother’s, which gave Cas a very uneasy feeling.

"What theory..?" Cas dared to ask.

"Just wanna know if angels are ticklish." Sam answered with a short laugh.

Dean reached down slowly to the immobilized angel beneath him, dragging his fingers slowly over the thin white fabric of Castiel’s dress shirt, which offered him little protection.

The sensation was one Cas was not familiar with. He’d never felt anything like it. He felt a strange urge to…laugh..? Why would touching someone make them laugh? There was nothing Cas could see as amusing about this situation.

The angel made a small grunting sound and trying to move out of the way of Dean’s hair, which was swiping slowly across his tummy with definite purpose.

"D-Dean stop that." Cas breathed, a small shake in his voice.

"I think angels might just be ticklish, eh Sammy?" Dean’s grin widened.

"I think you’re right."

"Well this is gonna make things even more interesting." The older hunter chuckled, adding another hand at Castiel’s side and making him jump.

Sam decided it was high time he joined in the party, so he kept Cas’ arms pinned under his legs but brought his hands down to right under the angel’s arms.

Cas noticeably jerked when Sam’s fingers made contact. He took in a breath sharply. “W-Wha- ah st-op!” Cas was fidgeting as best he could while being held down by the Winchesters.

Then Dean’s hand brushed Castiel’s hip and the wall he’d built to hold back his laughter broke.

"D-Dehehehehean stahahahop! Plehehease! Ah-Sam!" Cas was huffing for breath, short bursts of laughter pouring forth.

Dean drew circles and shapes all over Castiel’s tummy, as well as squeezed his sides and occasionally went to his hip bones just to hear the delicious gasp and short giggle that Cas elicited at said touch.

Sam stayed higher, working over under arms and playing his upper ribs like a piano. Cas started shaking his head, overwhelmed with the tingling sensation washing over his body.

Dean went back to the angel’s hips, this time rougher, and was a bit startled when Cas threw his head back and laughed out loud, his back arching off the ground as best it could. “Deaaan!” He gasped out before dissolving once again into pleading laughter.

Sam leaned forward to get better access to the pinned angel, thereby lightening the weight on Castiel’s arms. Cas took immediate advantage of this and pulled them down, freeing up his hands to defend himself.

The brothers were both, needless to say, quite startled when the angel pushed Sam backward off of him, causing the young hunter to do sort of an awkward incomplete somersault. Cas flipped Dean and himself over, resulting in him glaring down into Dean’s eyes as he pinned the hunter under himself.

"Dean-" Cas started, but was cut off by his own rushed breathing, he could still feel the lingering sensation of Dean’s fingers on his hips. He watched the hunter carefully, seeming to decide what his next move should be. Dean just grinned up at him.

Before Cas could decide on what to do with the smug hunter, Sam managed to compose himself and make his way over to the two of them. The angel looked up questioningly, and Sam met his gaze with a smirk. Dean instantly recognized the look his brother wore.

"No don’t you dare- Sammy- Cas, come on!" Sam just grinned and moved down to Dean’s legs, luckily he hadn’t yet put his shoes or socks back on. Sam sat over Dean’s shins and slowly dragged his fingers up his soles.

Cas seemed a bit out of place, unsure of what exactly to do, so he simply tried to imitate what the brothers had done to him. He brought his hands down on to Dean’s ribcage, moving them in small circles, which drew a weak grunt from Dean as he tried not to laugh.

"G-guys seriously- cut it out this isn’t funny!" Dean argued, but Sam and Cas were too busy trying to break him. And they did just that after a few more prods at Dean’s abdomen.

Dean was struggling beneath them, short laughs bursting from him sporadically, which he would desperately try to contain every time. But it was no use. He chanced a look up at Cas, who seemed to be, grinning.. Dean had never really seen Cas wear such a grin; he wrote off the racing pulse and nervous feeling in his stomach as just reactions to being tickled. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Cas was wearing that damn grin and straddling him and running his hands all over him. Absolutely nothing to do with that at all. Nothing at all.

Dean jumped as he was reminded that his brother was still in their company thanks to Sam’s nails gliding over his soles. “G-guys ahahaha stahahahop come ahahon! Cas! S-sammyhihi this isn’t fuhunny!”

Dean struggled as much as he could with the two men pinning him down, but he was no match for them in his current condition. Then Cas slid a finger lightly across the skin right beneath Dean’s bellybutton, where his shirt was riding up. Dean gasped and let out a strangled yelp when Cas touched that particular spot. Dean glanced up, instantly regretting doing so, as he saw a devious and knowing look in Castiel’s eyes.

Dean barely had a moment to protest before Cas let his hands attack the sensitive area on Dean’s stomach. His whole body jolted, his legs kicking sporadically with a new found vigor. The sudden struggling caught Sam off guard, and Dean managed to kick his brother off of him and muster the strength to roll himself and Cas over, leaving him panting over top of a now very nervous angel. 

The sound of laughter then once again filled the room as Sam couldn’t help but chuckle at his older brother’s reaction to being tickled. “I mean Christ Dean, no demons or monsters can get you begging for mercy, but add just a little tickling-” Sam’s teasing then dissolved in to more chuckles. 

Dean gave an almost animalistic growl before he and Cas shared a devious look, quickly advancing to attack the younger Winchester. He tried to scramble away but ended up falling flat on his stomach, Dean straddling his lower back and Cas over his knees.

"W-wait no what are you doing?" Sam panicked, his nerves driving him from his formerly light and teasing mood.

"Well I didn’t find all your others jokes very funny, so I thought we’d give you something to really laugh about." Dean grinned. 

Sam turned his head, giving Dean a glimpse of the classic bitchface that said ‘you aren’t funny stop trying to make jokes’. Dean just grinned wider and dug his fingers in to Sam’s sides. 

Sam instantly broke out into loud laughter, slipping in pleas for his brother to stop between breaths. Cas finally decided to join Dean and began scrabbling his fingers over the young Winchester’s vast soles. Sam tried futilely to kick the angel off, but Cas was concentrated, and moving him in this moment would prove rather difficult, even for someone as big as Sam.

"D-Dean get off! Ahaha stop! C-come on! Hahahaha!" Sam laughed desperately, struggling as much as he could to break free. He couldn’t think straight with his brother’s hands finding their way down his sides and across his ribs, coupled with Cas running his fingers over his soles and wiggling them under his toes.

Eventually the younger Winchester mustered the strength to roll Dean off of him, and thus a battle broke out between the three of them, no one was really sure who was laughing the loudest but all of their faces were decorated with wide grins.

In the end there was no winner declared, as Sam, Dean, and Cas all lay panting on the floor smiling. None would admit it, but it had really turned out to be a great afternoon, and they all secretly hoped there could be more like it, knowing that it had been a very long time since any of them had laughed like that.


End file.
